Episode 7496 (23rd December 2010)
Plot The factory girls spot Kevin leaving No.4 and assume that Sally has taken him back. Sally sets them straight, saying he will be out as soon as he finds somewhere to stay. Maria finds Tyrone in a daze as baby Jack cries nearby. She takes charge and sorts them out. Tyrone's grateful but resents how his life has turned out. Steve tells Becky he wants her to leave. Becky's gutted. Anna's upset when Gary bites her head off. Worried he's bottling up his troubles, Anna asks Izzy to call round and speak to Gary. Becky begs Steve to see that she was desperate to save Max from a terrible life with Kylie and points out that he'd have done the same for Amy. Steve's resolve weakens as Becky vows to make amends to Dev and Sunita in some way. Izzy calls on Gary but he fails to answer the door. Tyrone confesses to Maria that he can't look at Jack without thinking of Kevin. Maria urges him to realise that he's the baby's proper father. A knock at the door interrupts. It's Kevin. Maria tries to get rid of him but Tyrone calmly picks up the baby and hands him to Kevin, wanting nothing more to do with the pair of them. Kevin's stunned. Steve suggests to Claire that she could still take up her new life in France with the boys. Claire feels she'd be betraying Ashley by leaving the place he loved. The Websters are astonished when Kevin arrives home with Jack. Rosie can take no more and decides to live with Jason. Sally refuses to help Kevin to look after his lovechild. Kevin vows to do right by his son. Alone at home, Tyrone's anger and frustration comes pouring out and he furiously flings the Christmas tree across the room before bursting into tears. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tells Becky to leave; Gary's trauma gives everyone cause for concern; and the shocking revelations from the night of the crash leave a family questioning their future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,400,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2010 episodes